DC Young Justice
by Mico1REDRanger
Summary: A new series telling stories from different point of views in the DC Universe introducing new and original characters from the MMO game DC Universe Online.
Wonder Boy Issue #1

I knew when I was young, I was different from all the kids in class; mostly different from other boys. Granted, I had the privilege of experiencing the raging hormones and trying to pass the embarrassment of reaching into puberty; you know the usually awkward change of voice, growth spurt and the usual producing what I like to call a good source of protein shake.

In my case, not many teenagers my age probably never experience the first time they almost caught their bed on fire along with their clothes. After the first incident, I was completely terrified to talk to my parents about it. I mean I wouldn't know how their reaction will be when I tell them 'hi, mom…dad, I might have caught my clothes and my bed on fire and I don't know how I did it,"; plus I wouldn't know how they would feel having their only child have powers. However, it seems fate had its own agenda when my parents discovered my powers when I turned sixteen.

It started when my parents was going to surprise me when I was still sleeping in my bed. "HAPPY BIRTH…OH MY GOD BLAKE, YOUR BED IS ON FIRE!" my mother shouted.

Boy did that woke me up right away when my father came into the room with a bucket full of water..

I was totally soaked. "DAD! What the hell, a bucket of water, really?" I said rhetorically .

So after that sheninangins, the three of us had a discussion on my discovery of my powers and how I been developing them. I thought at first they were going to abandoned me because of not being normal, but to my surprise they were totally accepting and I can never be grateful; that was the best birthday I ever had.

From that day forward, my parents told me to try and keep my powers hidden and to not let anybody know, including my best friend at the time. It sucked keeping my secret to my best friend; I grew up with him, but its for the best. I heard stories about a group or something called 'Project Cadmus', don't really remember much when my American History teacher was droning on and on about well you guessed it American History. All that sort of just went one ear and out the other, all because I was day dreaming about the most popular Jock in school. Oh, did I mention that I was gay?

Fast forward 3 years later senior year.

So I was at lunch with my friends when my best friend brought up CADMUS. "Hey guys check out what I found," my friend whispered.

My best friend is a hacker, he knows how to track down and most of all know how to gain access into pretty much anything he can get his hands on.

My friend whips out his tablet as the whole table gather around looking into his tablet, "whoa, that thing is huge, what is it?" one of my other friends stated. There on my friend's tablet are pictures of these big spider like robotic hybrid with looks like a shape of a alien's head being shipped away in a Container on the left of the containers reads 'C.A.D.M.U.S'. Lately, there has been lots of sightings of different types of these robotic hybrid alien things appearing everywhere; from the U.S to all the way to Australia.

My parents and I recently moved to Little Bohemia, thinking Metropolis is too much to live in and it is closer to my school. Little Bohemia is separated from the city, pretty much I would have to cross the West River to the island to reach to my school. I have to admit, Little Bohemia have great recreational locations like Queensland Boardwalk and Beach, and the Metropolis Metrodome. My school, Little Bohemia High, is located close to University of Metropolis. It's a quiet district in comparison to Tomorrow District and Downtown.

After school, I was walking home, because my house is literally a walking distance to my school when I notice everybody around me were looking up at the sky. Just then a few of the people, including myself were surrounded by a warm light when a odd alien ship appeared and a matter of seconds we were sucked up into the ship and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and notice I was in a strange looking holding cell or chamber trying to figure out how to get out. "Where am I?" I wondered.

Got to try and get out of the tube as I start to kick and punch at the glass until I hear a crack on the tube. "Come on Blake, can do this," I coached myself.

Suddenly, with just one hit the glass tube that contained me broke. I peaked out from the tube and jump out of it. I observed my surrounding and notice I must have been in a holding chamber room with the same tube chamber like pods much like the one I was in. I look into one and notice my next door neighbor is in one.

I jumped when I hear a beep coming from my phone.

I noticed a incoming video phone call appeared and answered it. "The hack work and you're awake and free! *the voice let out a whew* …I'm Oracle and we are going to get you off this ship, look for a door way out" the female android voice explained as the messaged stopped.

I was beyond confuse. "Wait, what is going on? What is happening?" I asked.

The voice responded. "There is no time to explain… you have to trust us to help you get out of there," Oracle said as the call ended.

I didn't hear the voice again and decided I better look for that door way out like the voice instructed.

I was approaching a huge door as I notice a security drone is guarding the door. The drone spotted me and start running towards me. I wasn't completely useless, my parents granted me into taking karate lessons to defend myself when I was young. So as the drone throws its first punch I blocked it as I kicked and punched the drone as it was now destroyed.

My phone beep again. "They broke my hack, the ship knows you're free; watch out!" Oracle warned me as the messaged ended again.

I looked to my left a notice a old shield laying up against a wall.

As I walked up to grab the shield, my phone beeped again. "Get ready, my readings showing forces gathering beyond that door," Oracle warned.

Now that really began to worry me, gathering? How many are there? No time to think now, I have to be prepare to fight.

Next thing was a blur and I did not know how it happen, but as soon as the huge doors opened, I flung the shield knocking out a few of the similar drones as the shield came back to me like a boomerang. I finished off the remaining of the drones as I pummeled the drones with the shield.

I escaped the chamber room approaching the next set of doors when it open I see a similar robot like spider robot I saw earlier on my best friend's tablet.

I overhear the robot gave orders to the security drones. "Gather reinforcements, I will patrol the prisoner bay," the spider looking robot instructed.

This thing is huge, how am I going to fight this. As I approach, the robot spotted me and also start attacking me.

I blocked its moves with the shield I was holding hesitating my next move. "Come on Blake, don't be such a big willow and fight back," I told myself.

I started to pummel the robot with a new strength I have never witnessed before. With a huge success the robot was destroyed.

My phone beeped again. "That was a Overseer, let's get you out of their patrol range," Oracle explained.

I look around. "How do I get out of here?" I asked.

I can hear Oracle typing away from the background. "Look for a transport tube above you, they crisscross the ship. Use that to keep moving," Oracle instructed.

I did as she requested as I start moving along to try and get out of site from those robot things. I fought my way through incoming drones trying to stop me as I heard the ship warnings. "Motion detection in the hallways," the ship announces.

As I finished the last drone my phone beeped. "Up ahead there is a high security nexus, get through and use the transport tube," Oracle instructed.

By all means, I am not afraid of heights, however as I looked down, the fall is really long. I took a deep breath and went ahead and jumped down. As I was about to land, I've noticed I haven't landed yet. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was hovering off the ground about a few inches. I dropped to the ground and notice straight ahead was another transport tube and went ahead and continued on.

As I landed, right in front of me what looks like a high advance terminal. I may not be a computer hacker like my friend but I played video games long enough to hack a terminal. Once I pushed a button, I looked over the window and notice a few Overseers were in the area. What happened next the hatch above the Overseers opened up as rubble and huge piece of concrete fell on the Overseers.

Once the doors opens I hear a man's voice. "All units, move into position, contain the human," the voice commanded.

Whoever the voice was, must have been the leader who must be on this ship. A few more drones appeared as I entered the 'dump zone' and continue to fight them. Just like the video games, why must the character have to fight 6 or more attackers, so unfair.

I just finished the batch of drones when my phone beeped. "Get ready, more security is heading your way!" Oracle warned me.

I huffed, knowing when this is over I am definitely going to take a nice long bath. As I walk around the corner, I spotted what looks like a hangar and what I saw really got me extremely worried. I snapped a video clip and send it to Oracle.

Oracle immediately responded just after I sent the video clip. "Brainiac has a full invasion force stored on this ship, we have to destroy it!" she stated.

Brainiac, so this is who behind the bottled building I have seen lately; bottling of the Daily Planet and among other buildings. I agree, there is no way I will let this invasion happen. I continued through the corridor. Once the doors open, in a split second I manage to duck as I skid on my knees with my head leaning backwards. I spin and stop myself as I planted my right foot and threw my shield at the drones firing at me. A few more security drones keeps teleporting into the room as I flip, dodge and block with my shield. I grabbed a nearby pipe and start attack the security drones like a sword now I am using both shield and sword.

I finished off the drones when Oracle beeped in. "The ship's main gun is up ahead. Destroy it and the ship's external defense network will go down. Than the League can get in and get you out of there," she explain.

Holy crap, the league, as in The Justice League?! Wow this must be really a big issue if the Justice League is involve. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and even the Green Lantern; wicked cool! So far I have done great in surviving just by myself.

Whoever this Brainiac is, he is sure going all out for little me. "Do not let the prisoner reach the prime weapon control room; damage to the power couplings will destabilized the ship," Brainiac warned the ship.

I continued on until I reached to the control room that Oracle instructed me to in order to destroy the ship. As I entered I see the ship guardian hovering above 4 pillars that each have terminals attached.

The Ship Guardian noticed my movements. "Do not be foolish, human; you cannot stop the conversion," it warned me.

I looked up at the Ship guardian with determination. "Yeah, well watch me!" I challenged the sub-boss.

I entered the room when Oracle beeped in my phone. "You're in the nexus, destroy anything connecting the gun to the ship!" she instructed.

She didn't have to tell me twice, I went ahead as I start wrecking everything I see including the 4 pillars in the middle of the room. The Ship Guardian was sending more reinforcements but still won't stop me from destroying the ship if my life depended on it.

I destroyed the four couplings along with finished off the remaining reinforcements. "Yes! The gun is falling, it's smashing into Brainiac's bottle below!" Oracle reported.

Whew! What a relief, now that is done; now to get the heck out off this ship. However, first thing first, have to get past the Ship Guardian. Let me tell you, this drone is one tough cookie and his pulse beam really does sucker punch you when you least expect it but that didn't stop me from defeating it as I flung my shield hard enough to penetrate it's chest as it explode with sparks and puff of smoke.

My phone beeped just after I finished with the Ship Guardian. "Hang on, I am sending someone in now to help out," Oracle explained.

The ship's alarm is still going off, letting all the whatever is left on the ship to escape. "Foolish human, you have doomed yourself. You will go down with the shift," Brainiac warned me.

That didn't fazed me, well maybe just a little bit.

I notice one teleporter became active and in came Superman. "Think again Brainiac, you can't take out the both of us. We're not leaving until we shut this ship down; permantely!" Superman exclaimed with confidence.

Holy crap, holy crap HOLY CRAP! I am fighting along side with the man of steel, not to mention a major hunk. Okay Blake don't loose focus and concentrate not daydreaming now. Superman and I were back to back hitting and smashing all the security drones as they teleport in batches.

I can hear my phone beep as I kept fighting. "Almost there, keep fighting; the network doesn't want to let me in," Oracle exclaim.

Superman just finished smashing a drone. "Do whatever it takes Oracle, we got it from here," he exclaim.

I can hear Brainiac alarming all the occupants in the ship. "Harvester ship VII-0 has been compromised, deploy my remaining forces to Earth; the ship has been compromised, all units must evacuate," he explained.

We survive the horde of drones as they kept teleporting into the control room in batches. This is surely the most intense day ever.

After the control was cleared I walked up to Superman. "Nice work, Brainiac wasn't counting on you breaking free and disabling his ship; now use the teleporter and get yourself off this ship," Superman commented.

I watched him flew off to the doors, probably searching for the others that was transported on the ship.

I started walking up to a teleporter when my phone beeped. "Yes! It is done! Superman will finish here, use the teleporter to escape; go!" Oracle explained.

I stepped onto the teleporter and began to start feeling tingly as the teleporter warped me out of the ship. Just in a matter of minutes I was teleported at Little Bohemia Police Department and notice the whole station was pretty occupied with all the traumatized victims of Brainiac.

I jumped when my phone beeped. "Congrats! Now that you're off the ship, I am Oracle. I just teleported you into the Little Bohemian Police station; I must admit I have never seen anyone survived a whole ship, especially someone that knows how to defend him/herself; we're impress," Oracle stated.

I looked around hoping nobody can't hear me. "I guess you can say I am not like any other teenager; I um.." I tried to explained.

I was observing the station, never been into a police station and now that I have, probably don't want to be back. "I see, I think I may have a solution for you and I contacted your parents, they are one their way to come get you; I'll contact you later about a solution I think that can help with your abilities, Oracle out," Oracle explained.

I sighed of feeling relief as I waited for my parents to come pick me up.

It was maybe about 30 minutes later I finally saw my parents entering the police station. It's ironic that I am sitting in a police station and I didn't do anything but escape a alien ship. I stood up walking to my now frantic parents as they spotted me.

To say I was smothered by my parent's embrace. "Oh thank goodness you're safe; I was so worry something have happened to you," my mother stated.

I was trying to break out of the embrace. "I am fine mom, it is a intense day, but can we go home now, I am beat, exhausted from all the adrenaline and probably need a shower," I stated as we started to head out from the police station.

I have just finished my shower as I walked down the stairs my parents were talking amongst each other when they saw my walked down the stairs.

I sat down on the chair across from them. "What is going on guys?" I asked curiously.

My parents looked at each other as if they are communicating each other with their minds and seems to come with a conclusion as I saw my dad got up. "Honey, we need to talk," my mom started.

The room have never felt so intense. "Um, what is wrong mom?" I asked.

My mother drew in a deep breath. "We thought, I mean your father and I thought that when you are old enough we will tell you the truth; but now that you are 18, your powers are developing and now from your abduction with whoever abducted you…" my mother started.

My father walked in and noticed a paper in his hand. "You see, we are not your real parents," my mother stated.

I blinked and looked at both my parents. "Wait I am confuse, what do you mean you're not my real parents," I asked.

My father sat next to me. "One night, remember it was raining we were getting ready to head to bed when we heard the door bell rang…" my father started.

Now my mother sat the other side next to me. "Who's my real parents?" I wondered.

My father breathed in deeply. "Just so you know, no matter what you'll always be our son; son your mother is Wonder Woman," he said truthfully.

To Be Continue….


End file.
